shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Asahi Nakiri
}} is an underground chef who instigated the recent invasion against Erina's administration. He was a disciple of Jōichirō Yukihira and the illegitimate son of Azami Nakiri. When this was discovered, he was welcomed into the Nakiri family by his younger half-sister Erina, officially becoming Asahi Nakiri. Appearance Asahi is a handsome young man in his early twenties. He has a slim build, with messy dark hair and yellow. He is usually seen wearing a striped dress shirt under a sweater vest. When cooking, he wears a dark chief uniform, a dark color bandanna around his neck and a newsboy cap. Personality Asahi has a fairly laid-back demeanor at casual instances, treating his first class lecture as more of a get together party rather than a traditional lesson. He is considered very charming and charisma by most people, making him quite poplar with women. He even managed to earn the loyalty of a few highly capable Noir chefs as well. However, Asahi is also very arrogant, especially about his immense cooking abilities. He firmly believes that he's the only person who can satisfied Erina and Mana's God Tongue. Before he faces someone, he would usually taunt them into wagering their prized cooking knife so he can add them to his collection. History Asahi was conceived during a brief fling between an American woman and Azami NakamuraShokugeki no Soma: ~Le dessert~ chapter 7, page 22, the latter of whom he did not meet until his adulthood. He grew up in a poor neighborhood in northern America. His only family was his alcoholic and abusive mother. When he was seven, his mother died, leaving him in an orphanage.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289, page 9-11 Jōichirō Yukihira treated Asahi, whom he happened to meet on his travels, like his own child, and helped him enter the culinar industry. Asahi would then subsequently meet with Jōichirō every time the latter visited America, coming to see Jōichirō as a surrogate father. When Asahi was 15, Jōichirō's wife died, forcing Jōichirō to return to Japan to raise his biological son Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 272, page 11-14 In the following years, Asahi would become a part of Les Cuisiniers Noirs, taking Jōichirō's last name as his own.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 273, page 9 Developing the Cross Knives ability, he defeated countless chefs across the globe, taking their knives to bolster his cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 11-13 Plot The Infiltration Asahi was present at giant banquet orchestrated by various mafiafamilies where he conquered the entire party and blown out guests and fellow Noirs alike. After that, he introduced the concept of Shokugeki to them.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 270, page 13-15-13 Few days later, he faced Jōichirō Yukihira in a battle where he defeats him, 5-0, shocking all the foreign audience in disbelief. Thanking his foster father for everything, he sets his goal next on meeting someone on Japan.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 271, page 12-17 He later infiltrated Tōtsuki by disguising as a professor under the alias of Suzuki. He declared a Shokugeki against Sōma in which he won. During the first night of the three-day Second Year End-of-Term Exams, he revealed his identity to a bound Erina along with his fellow Midnight Chefs. Goading her with the prospect of winning BLUE, he had her agree to marry him should she lose to him in the competition. BLUE ARC Epilogue In the months following his defeat, Asahi had his allies look into his past and learned the identity of his father. Cooking Style Similar to Subaru Mimasaka, Asahi cannot be pinned down to a distinct cooking style, as his cooking is based heavily on his "Cross Knives" ability. However, he is considered one of the greatest chefs of the current generation, being feared and respected among the Light and Noir chefs. Two of his most noticeable accomplishment are defeating Joichiro, a world class chef and causing Mana Nakiri stripping pulse to reach Bestowing levels, despite her being unable to stomach most food. Senzamon Nakiri further commented on this, saying that not even he has managed to accomplish this feat before. However, as stated by Mana Nakiri, Azami's cooking is devoid of its own identity, which ultimately led to his defeat in the BLUE tournament. Skills *'Cross Knives' - Asahi has a superhuman ability to increase his skill by absorbing the essence contained within cooking tools used by other chefs if he wins the tools through competition or if they are willingly given to him to use. While is unclear whether he retains the abilities of other chefs when he is not using their tools, the Cross Knives ability gives him an exceptional and flexible range of culinary ability. The number of chefs he has defeated only amplifies his natural power. Dishes *'Tonkatsu with Creme Chantilly': *'Batter-Fried Chicken with Boudin Noir:' Cooking Duel Records BLUE Misc. Cooking Duels References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chef Category:Lecturer Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Nakiri Family